Alrighty Then
by KC Kee
Summary: My story, i wish! This is the story of a girl named Kayse, and her trip from fan to superstar!
1. chapter 1

Alrighty then. I want to point out that the very beginning is strictly fact. IT DID HAPPEN, TO ME! YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Ok*looks around embarrassed* *everyone looks at her**turns bright red*well, on with the show.  
  
Oh, right. I don't own anything, but, how are you sposed to own ppl anyway? Whatever.  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my God, that was so awesome!" I pause as I just realize something,"Oh, This SO sucks! I can't hate him anymore! I mean hell, it was easy to hate Rico when he wasn't nice but now that I've met him, and he's nice, I can't hate him."*pouts* Tammy looked over at me and broke into a smile." so Tammy, are you bummed that you didn't get to see your baby (edge)?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame that only Rico came out afterward. Did you notice that his sideburns were gone?"  
  
"They were? Oh yeah, they were. I didn't notice. But this so sucks! How am I supposed to hate a character that is bad when I know that the guy is really a nice person? Wait, that's it. Character here and Rico there." I say motioning with my hands (yes, I really do ramble like this)  
  
"What are we stopping for?"I ask as we turn off the road in Mankato into a gas station (yes, I ask some of the most obvious questions).  
  
"Duh, gas Kayse." Needless to say I felt just a little embarrassed. "Man the pump, will you?" I knew it wasn't a question, so I got out and put the pump into the car, and set it to, well pump. A goldish tan car and a blazer pull up, I don't think anything of it. When Tammy almost keels over and dies. Well, at least that's what her expression said. In reality, she leaned over and whispered excitedly," you do realize who just pulled in, right?" I look over and nearly faint. Out of the tan car come Rico, Rey Rey and Chuck. The pump had stopped a little bit ago and we calmly walked toward the store (yeah right, it was all we could do to not start swooning like 6th graders) Tammy and me are halfway to the store, planning to peer and watch from a distance when the miracle of miracles happens. Rey Rey calls out,"Hey Girls." We, in return call out, "Hey" original, I know. So we swerve over toward the guys. We say hi, and they asked us if we had been at the wrestling thing that night. We had been and said so, but here's the best part. Rey Rey says something like, "Do you know who I am?" and Tammy's all ye..ah, and she says Rey Rey. Well he puts on this whole I'm crushed expression. Tammy's all freaking out trying to figure out who Rey Rey could be. Here I am, trying not to laugh . He had been considerate enough to wink at me before, and besides, is there any other 5' wrestler? I think not. But then Rey Rey says with a smile on his face, "I was just playin with you," and Tammy gets this relieved and embarrassed look on her face. So we walk in and chuck introduces us to Brian, a very cute official (Very very cute).  
We walk in and get some pop. We meet the guys up at the register. the guys buying lunchables and miller.(I couldn't help but notice) Chuck asks if we were going to the event (smack down) the next night. We say no, because we couldn't get good seats. Then chuck says, "Well, I could get you seats," I swear my mouth dropped open at that point. Tickets? Free?cool! I being the stupid one ask, " You serious? For free?"  
  
"Yeah," he says with a shrug," just when you come tomorrow, go to the ticket booth/master and say that I set some tickets aside for you.  
  
"Cool, thanks," my sister says. We walk out to their car and Chuck asks Tammy if she/we wanted to go partying with them. I feel really bad, because the only reason Tammy didn't was because I was there and was too young to get into a club. Before we leave Chuck signs an autograph for Tammy and me. And we walk back to the car.(we had paid for the gas in the store with our pops) we pulled out and started to drive home. Of course, we were both gushing about what had happened. We not only met three superstars, but Tammy also got to flirt with one of them. (Lucky son of a bitch)  
Well, we had been driving for a while, probably a half hour when ,lo and behold, it pours on our parade, with flashing lights. Yeah, we were being pulled over. In Tammy's excitement, she hadn't watched the speedometer. The cop clocked her at like 85 miles per hour. Yeah, big trouble. But after hearing our story, he knocked the ticket down to only 65. What a nice guy.  
  
"Kayse! Hurry your ass up! We're going to be late! "  
  
"I know I know! Just hold on!" I say as I check myself one last time in the mirror. "Alright, we can go now."  
  
"Finally." She said. Like it didn't take her just as long to get ready herself.  
It took us about an hour and some to get there, mostly because we got lost. We ended up asking for directions when we were about 5 blocks or so from the place. That so figure.  
Needless to say, I was totally excited. When we got in line for our tickets, we ended up being directed to the last row, where the "put aside" tickets were. Get this; we end up waiting for a half hour because they couldn't find our tickets. During this time I must've muttered threats to chuck about five hundred times that always started with, "If he forgot about us or something." But finally we got our tickets, and they were front row! Yeah, I knew Chuck was a great guy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Alrighty then, and that's my first chapter! A few of you Minnesota wrestling fans might've figured this out, but this actually happened a while ago. And the rest will be able to figure out the time from the next chapter! So no worries! What do you guys think so far? And starting during the 2nd or 3rd chapter, the flashback will become the fanfic. 


	2. chapter2

How can I say this? I am SO SORRY! It's been like forever and I'm so sorry! I promise here and now that ill keep my stories coming as fast as I can. But now my story is a fanfic. Pretty much from here on out, its fantasy.damn. I wish it wasn't. Oh well.on with the show. Alrighty then: CH 2  
  
It was intoxicating. The cheers and the lights. It was so cool. There had already been a few matches, and I was totally hyped by now. Then we heard the music. Who's that jump'n out the sky. R-e-y Mysterio. I couldn't help myself, I burst out cheering. Rey Rey made his way down to the ring slapping hands and smiling. As he got to me and my sister, he slapped my hand and then he was passed us. I felt something in my hand, and I saw a note in my hand. I put the note in my pocket as I sat down to watch the match. From there on I was able to keep my cool. Not. I was jumping up when ever I could, and even started a chant. But the coolest part was when Angle made his way down the ramp. No one hates him anymore, but we still chanted, "You suck. You suck. You suck.." In time with his entrance music. After Angle's match- that he --------, they took a break to set up for the next part of the show. Billy and Chuck's wedding. I stood up and asked my sister if she wanted a pop or anything. She said no, so I went alone. I got my pop, but when I went to get a dollar out of my pocket, a piece of paper fell out. The note.I had forgotten about it. I paid for my pop and found a quiet corner to read it in. It read.  
  
Hey girlz,  
Glad ya made it. Wanna party with us afterward? Come to the door to the lockers and stuff after the show. You can't miss it. It's by the bathrooms, and there'll be someone on the other side. Just show him the note and he  
shouldn't give ya any probs. Well meet you there, k?  
Rey Rey  
&  
Chuck  
  
Wow. Cool! I hurried back to Tammy and she was all for it. I got really into the show. True, all that was left was the wedding but still. The ring looked pretty cool. There were flowers and a podium and even a red carpet. The music started and everyone loaded into the ring. There was the minister, Rico, Stephanie, and of course, Billy and Chuck. The wedding was beautiful until they had to stop it. Thank God, Chuck wasn't gay. Even if it was for the show. I still can't get over Rico, it was funny. But that was it, as the show winded down, so did my excitement. Everyone started to file out of the building, but we headed for the door. It was marked "NO ADMITTANCE" so we knocked on the door. It was opened by a large guy who said, "Sorry, no one's allowed back here."  
  
"But Rey Rey told us to meet him here." I said as I handed the guard the note.  
  
"Oh, sorry, come on in. They'll be down in a bit." "Cool, thanks." Tammy said. We ended up waiting for a few minutes. I started to worry, but I didn't say anything. It had only been 5 minutes.  
  
"Hey, thanks for waiting for us." I turned around to see Rey Rey and Chuck standing there, both changed and showered. Damn, they looked hot. "No prob. You guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, lets blow this popsicle stand," Chuck says.  
  
"Do you girls mind if we take our car? The fans, you understand. It might be a little tough to get out of here if we go get your car." I look over at my sis and she just shrugs. It didn't matter to her.  
  
"Doesn't matter to us." So we made our way out to their car(a rental) and drove to the bars. We made our way to a table in the back and a waitress came to take our orders. "What can I get for you tonight folks?"  
  
" Miller please." Chuck orders.  
  
"Same," Rey Rey says.  
  
" A mikes please." The waitress looks at me and says, "Hun, do you have your I.D.?"  
  
"Yeah, right here." I say as I pull a card out of my pocket. She looks at it and satisfied, write down my order.  
  
"And what can I get for you?" she asks my sis.  
  
"Make mine a mikes too, thanks." After she leaves, Chuck asks, " You're not really 21 are you?" I can't help but smile.  
  
"Nope, but she don't need to know that. No, I'm 19."  
  
"And what about you?" Rey Rey asks my sister.  
  
"I'm 23. I AM legal." The waitress brings out our drinks and after an hour or two, we head out. We go to a club, and surprisingly, the boys can dance. It could've been the beers, but hey, no one stepped on my toes. It was definitely a great time. I saw from a couch near the wall where I and Rey Rey were taking a break that Tammy and Chuck seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. "So, Rey Rey, I was wondering.and this is gonna sound pretty weird, and I feel bad bringing this up. I mean, you're off work and here I'm bringing it up."  
  
"What? Ask away." "Alright, umm, how does a person go about getting into the wrestling biz?" I did it. I asked it. He probably thought I was weird. I mean, they were here to have fun and relax and here I am just bringing the conversation back to his work. I looked at him surprised to see that he had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Are you serious? You wanna be in wrestling?" I look at my feet. "Yeah, I mean, I've been thinking about it for a while, but I just have no idea about how to go about it. But I also don't wanna be just a diva. If I do manage to do this I wanna wrestle. Not just get in bitch fights and bra and panties matches for the guys."  
  
" Well, for a lot of us, it's a family thing. That or our friends get us in." I swear I got whiplash from how fast my head shot up. "Did you just hint what I thought you hinted?"  
  
"Maybe, but it'll be hard as hell. Don't think that it's easy because the matches are predetermined."  
  
"I know, a person can still get hurt out there. It's happened to people."  
  
"Well, we can talk about that later. How long is it gonna take for you two to drive home?"  
  
"An hour and 45 min. about , why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Wanna dance some more?"  
  
"Sure." We ended up leaving at about 1:30 and neither of us felt like driving home. We went with the guys back to their hotel, but first we picked up Tammy's car. Chuck rode with her and I just stayed in the rental with Rey Rey. We drove back to the hotel, and went up to their room. It was nice, but nothing special. Two beds, a bathroom, and a TV. Chuck went in first and started to pick up the clothes that were strewn across the room. We ended up just hanging out and talking with the guys until Chuck produced a pack of cards. "Anyone know how to play poker?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve money or the removal of my clothes." My sister said with a smile.  
  
Chuck heaved a mock sigh and said, "Well, you're no fun then." We all had to laugh as we sat down on one of the beds. Through out the next two hours, I found out two things. Firstly, Rey Rey sucks at poker, and secondly, my sister has got to be the biggest cheater the world has ever seen. That, or she was incredibly lucky.  
  
"Damn," I said looking at my watch." It's already 4 AM."  
  
"It isn't, is it? God I don't wanna drive right now."  
  
"Then don't. "  
  
"Huh?" both I and my sister ask.  
  
"I'm sure as long as Chuck here keeps his hands to himself," Rey Rey had to pause in order to dodge a flying pillow," we can take this bed while you two take that one. It'll be better than driving home this late." I had to admit, it sounded good, but. "And what if you get pulled over again. A d dub won't look good." This was pretty much all it took to convince my sister. She really didn't need something like that right now. We shrugged and agreed. We left a message at home and put the cards away. "When do you guys leave then?"  
  
"Well, we go to South Dakota next, so if we fly, not until about 4, but if we decide to drive, it'll be about noonish. "  
  
"That's cool. But I'm gonna turn in now. And no funny business." The guys just smiled and crossed their fingers over their hearts. I shook my head as I crawled under the covers.  
  
"Kayse, well talk about that tomorrow, ok?  
  
"Alright, wake me up tomorrow morning then. And not at a God forsaken time though." I said as I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
